The Lovely Bones
by Uwrite
Summary: Renesmee thought all was well when school started and her seventeenth birthday was right around the corner. That is until she finds out the truth about her family's past and the truth about Jacob. Then, her life starts spiraling out of control and she loses grasp of reality. [Rated T for now. Will change with future chapters]


The Lovely Bones

It was the end of the summer beginning of September when I started to notice some significant differences in my appearance. For instance, my eyes were a lot greener than they were a couple of months ago. My thick curly copper hair was now down my back almost to my butt. My mom, Bella, would not let me cut it and when I suggested that we at least try to my aunt Alice almost had a panic attack. I still do not understand why they will not let me cut _my _own hair but who am I to say anything. I always do what I am told.

I also noticed that my once petite body was curvier and my boobs were just a little bit bigger. I cannot say how awkward it was when my mom and I went bra shopping just to find out that my boobs were bigger was not lovely. The look in my mother's eyes worried me but I smiled and told her that it was okay. It was natural. It is natural though, right? Plus the fact that we had to shop for my 'grown up' panties made me turn red. I am pretty sure if my mom could blush she would have.

My face seemed more grown up and my pink lips were full but thin. Rosalie told me that I had the perfect lips. They were a nice pink color so that means lip gloss would look perfect on me. Why would I wear makeup though? I do not want to hide who I truly am just for the satisfaction of society. I had a small button-like nose that had freckles going across it spreading along my cheeks. My dad wondered where I got the freckles from but apparently my grandma Renee has freckles.

Something strange was happening around me too. Jacob is starting to get even more nervous and weird around me. I have asked him many times what his problem was but he would just stutter and make some excuse that Sam wanted him. Jacob is my best friend and has been for as long as I can remember. We tell each other everything and with the fact that he will not tell me what is wrong now worries me. I talked to my father, Edward, about it but he just laughs it off saying that Jacob is just being Jacob. But I know better than that. Jacob is not just being Jacob. There is something wrong with him.

A knock at my door startled me causing me to look away from the mirror. My beautiful mother walked into my room, her heels clicking against the floor. She looked up and gasped, her gold eyes widening in awe.

"You look beautiful." She whispered. I could only blush and smile. How could I look beautiful right now? I was in her old holey sweats and one of Jacobs shirts that he has not managed to tear yet. "I cannot believe how grown up you are right now."

"Oh—" I stopped midsentence because my voice sounded different too. It actually surprised me at how musical it sounded, almost seductive-like. "Thanks mom." She raised an eyebrow at me and crossed her arms. "Sorry. I meant Bella."

They were trying to get me used to calling them by their first names since I would be starting school tomorrow. I have slipped up a couple of times but most of the time I catch myself or I mush their names up with what I usually call them. Pretty sure just last week I called Emmett, Unmet. To say that he laughed for more than an hour is an understatement. He laughed for three days straight. And I am pretty sure he chuckles out of the blue because he is thinking about it. I know this because I have heard him.

Bella nodded with approve, a wide smile crossed her face. "Today we are going shopping." She walked closer to me while I groaned.

Alice always goes overboard with the clothes. I have plenty. But I am sure I could get rid of some because of the way I look now. The cat sweater in my dresser can stay though. I love that sweater.

"School supply shopping mostly." She continued as she put a piece of hair behind my ear. "You have enough clothes." She glanced behind me at my closet which was overflowing with clothes.

"No she does not!" Little pixie Alice bounced into my room with the brightest smile ever. She tried to act natural but my looks derailed her from charging straight to my closet. Her tiny manicured hand covered her mouth as she stared at me. "Renesmee…."

She was at lost for words and as she whispered my name Bella wrapped her arms tightly around me, resting her head on my shoulder. I breathed in deeply taking in her familiar strawberry scent. They have no idea how shocked I am too about my appearance. They were acting like they have not seen me in months. I am pretty sure they saw me changing but that was like I was going through puberty or something. But I thought puberty was for boys? What do they call it for girls? I think—

"Now it is really time to go shopping!" My thoughts were interrupted, once again, by my family member. Alice danced to my closet and started throwing everything out into the open. "Where is that cat sweater Nessie?"

I bit my lip, "I do not know what you are talking about."

Bella let go of me to cover her mouth to hide her giggle.

"I think I gave that away to Claire." I said. "Yeah, I gave it to her when she stayed the night that one weekend."

"Good." said Alice, buried deep within my closet. "You are too old for that sweater anyways. Of course it is cute because I bought it but I am pretty sure it is too small for you now. Though, Claire has grown up too. Not a lot but still…"

I tuned Alice's rambling out as I turned back to face the mirror. I ran my fingers through my hair watching it fall right back into place. My curls did not stop my fingers from going all the way to the end. I leaned forward to look into reflections eyes. I could see little brown and gold flecks in my eyes. I guess my eyes do not know what they want to do.

A hand touching my shoulder scared me and I turned around with my lips pulled back over my teeth. That action made me nervous that I was so quick to jump to conclusions that I was being attacked but the look on Jacobs face brought me back to reality.

He was looking at me like Alice and Bella were. But the look in his eyes was different. He was staring at me like he was seeing for the very first time. He looked at me like he has never seen me before. I blushed and looked down at my bare feet under his gaze but his look never wavered. He looked my straight in my eyes and never looked away.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

Unlike my mom's compliment, his compliment seemed to matter. I could not respond and say thank you like a polite person would do. But yet I had to urge to run into his arms and kiss him. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair and touch his face and _then_ tell him thank you.

I took a step forward to just give him a hug when my father walked in.


End file.
